The reflection
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: ¿Y si fuera ella la controlada?


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Extensión: **1024 palabras.

**Personaje:** Mirajane!centric.

**Notas:** Es aquí cuando me pregunto porque dejo todo para último minuto (?). Neh, es tercera vez que escribo de mi amada Mirajane y me costó pensar en qué escribir de ella (ya escribí sobre la muerte de Lisanna y su pasado), así que al final opté por... esto (?).

En fin, sin nada más que agregar salvo...

_Este fic participa en el reto "Tu Mago favorito" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore"._

Los dejo con el fic.

* * *

><p><strong>The reflection.<strong>

* * *

><p>La imperturbable sombra que la persigue tiene nombre, siempre lo ha tenido y ella siempre lo ha sabido. La acosa en sueños, la contempla, le sonríe, y entre todo eso le produce un imperceptible escalofrío que se extiende por sus venas y la hace sentir indefensa. Tan indefensa como una mocosa agazapada en la esquina de una derruida casa, sintiendo el brazo arder y los ojos llorar.<p>

Se despierta envuelta en sudor al recordarlo, sentir la suave sensación de las tinieblas tocando su piel, su inamovible presencia envolviendo su alma. Jadea unos momentos, suspira, tirita y finalmente llora, con tanta suavidad y tan levemente que en pocos segundos ya ha parado. No importa, porque las mejillas húmedas y el estremecimiento que la rodea siguen ahí recordándole que de nuevo vino a verla, a cazarla. Se hunde en lamentos mientras abraza las telas nuevamente, pensando que no quiere dormir si va a seguir ahí, mas vuelve a dormir y vuelve a verla, como una constante en sus sueños.

Los rayos del sol la golpean –lo agradece, en verdad que sí–, señalándole que es de día, que todo ha pasado y debe bajar a preparar el desayuno. Y entre trozos de pan y leche caliente recuerda por que la odia tanto, el motivo por el cual detesta verla sonriendo con crueldad en medio de consciencias y sueños que podrían ser bonitos. Lo recuerda cuando sus ojos cristalinos se detienen en dos pares iguales a los suyos, enmarcados en sonrisas alegres y cabellos blancos.

Sonríe antes de que alguien note que algo anda mal y comenta que deben apresurarse camino al gremio, porque allí se siente segura, los siente seguros (justo como hace tiempo, cuando era una mocosa asustada sintiendo el brazo arder y los ojos llorar). Sonríe también al llegar, alegrando a todo mundo cuando aún tiembla por dentro.

_Porque no lo ha olvidado._

No es como que pueda, no es tan simple, no es como pestañear y que el terror desaparezca. Porque ahí está, y ahí están ellos, y «un poco más y alcanzaría sus gargantas». Y Mirajane amplia la sonrisa pero tiene miedo, en el fondo, y no se ve ni se nota porque a veces hasta ella lo olvida. Es que está tan presente siempre que ha veces se acostumbra y le parece algo más de sí misma y eso está mal, porque lo que desea justamente es sacarlo, no aceptarlo.

Limpia los vasos y sirve bebidas y se pasea por el gremio con sonrisa inamovible y aura de alegría cuando aún siente que eso está ahí y aún tiene un tanto de miedo. Porque siempre teme un poquito, a veces más a veces menos, de noche más que un poquito es bastante, pero en general no pasa de un poquito y puede con ello. Puede acostumbrarse a fingir que no está ahí pero no olvidar que está ahí. Porque está, siempre está. No basta tampoco con que esté en tus sueños, porque incluso en el día, en su estado de vigilia absoluta, está. Lo ve a veces, usualmente evita mirarla pero sigue ahí, como un depredador, una sombra encarnando la oscuridad. De día y de noche, y siempre en el mismo lugar, a un lado de ellos.

«¿Qué sucede Mira-nee?» «Un hombre debe proteger a su familia» «Somos hermanos, los hermanos se mantienen juntos».

Tiene miedo, en verdad le tiene miedo, porque «un poco más y alcanzaría sus gargantas», porque ya lo ha hecho. Por eso no puede aceptarla, no puede ignorarla, no puede olvidarla.

_Porque no lo ha olvidado._

Los gritos, el repudio, la soledad, la dureza de tener que sobrevivir solos, su hermano convertido en una bestia y su hermana volando por los aires; ella no lo ha olvidado. Es su hermana mayor y debe protegerlos, y de alguna manera cuando el momento llega se vuelve tan absurdamente inútil que la impotencia la hace tragarse lagrimas que derrama llenas de rabia en la soledad de su cuarto. Porque ella, su poder, les quito todo. Y aunque quiera recuperar algo con él, aunque quiera aceptarlo y protegerlos con él, a la hora de la verdad nunca funciona.

Por eso cuando llega la noche y se marchan del gremio aún tiene miedo, y este crece un poquito más a cada minuto que pasa y a cada paso que da. Porque como siempre, ahí está, y estará otro poco cuando se arrope con las sábanas y se cobije en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sin embargo, de alguna manera no es a su yo nocturno al que Mirajane más teme.

Es aquel que ve de día, cuando aparenta sonrisas y se encuentra en el gremio, cuando los siente protegidos. Porque aunque ese sea menos tangible que el onírico, no basta con abrir los ojos para deshacerse de él, con despertar para que su presencia se esfume en medio de la mañana. No, ese persiste, la persigue constantemente y puede oír su risa así todos estén armando un alboroto. Ese no se esfuma no importa que haga ni donde esté, está siempre con ella y la acompaña aún cuando ella quiere que se marche.

Eso es lo que Mirajane más teme, porque esa es la imperturbable sombra que la persigue cuyo nombre conoce, la de sus sueños es un mero reflejo de la presencia diurna, y la presencia diurna es a su vez también un mero reflejo.

_Porque Mirajane no lo ha olvidado._

El poder para controlar demonios, para dominar sus almas. No importa qué, no olvida lo que ese poder es, de donde viene y lo que le ha quitado. No olvida que cuando lo ha necesitado siempre ha fallado, nunca lo olvida, nunca podrá hacerlo porque «un poco más y alcanzaría sus gargantas. Un poco más Mirajane, y alcanzaría tu garganta».

Se acuesta, arropada por las cobijas, y piensa que siempre tendrá miedo, porque nunca la va a abandonar. Estará ahí siempre, contemplándola cada vez que se contemple a sí misma.

Porque, de una u otra manera, no es más que parte de ella misma, esa de la que nunca se podrá deshacer y que nunca querrá aceptar.

_La Demonio._


End file.
